Power ranger avalon:O legado do rei Arthur
by backlight
Summary: Um perigo mortal atinge as nações elementais na forma de misteriosas criaturas ,que estão em busca de dois dos tesouros do rei Arthur para reviver Morgana.Assim a unica salvação do mundo vem na forma de Naruto e de um grupo de pessoas com atitude.A história só começa mesmo no cap.4.Naruto meio oc.Ambos os pais de Naruto são ocs nesta história.Os pares ainda não estão decididos.


Aviso:Eu irei refazer todas as minhas histórias e talvez mudar algumas,assim vou demorar bastante para fazer isso e vou me concentrar nessa história junto com outra que ainda estou fazendo era só isso que queria dizer.

Dentro de um vazio branco uma porta aparece e se abre na mesmo hora,para mostrar Naruto.

Eu acho que cheguei na hora -Diz Naruto sorrindo,assim que apareceu ao seu lado William,Misaki e um cara encapuzado.

Podemos começa senhor -Diz o Casal ao mesmo tempo,enquanto olhava para o encapuzado esperando sua resposta.

Sim -Diz o encapuzado com um sorriso sinistro por baixo de seu capuz.

backlight não possui Naruto e nem power rangers -Diz William e Misaki ao mesmo tempo.

E sim o Masashi Kishimoto e Saban,exceto seus ocs e ideias -Diz Naruto que pegou o controle remoto e apontou para frente,assim que ele aperto tudo sumiu.

Power ranger avalon:O legado do rei Arthur

Capítulo 1:

A onde tudo começo -Parte 1

Em um lugar desconhecido,longe das nações elementais

(Dez meses antes do ataque da Kyuubi/Kurama)

Eu não acredito a espera já acabou e encontrei o que estava procurando, por tantos anos -Diz um homem jovem bronzeado com cabelos castanho espetado que ia até os ombros,que tinha belos olhos azuis e que estava usando um longo manto preto para cobrir seu corpo.

William-Diz uma voz que chamou a atenção de William,que vinha de uma bela mulher ruiva que tinha encantadores olhos âmbar e que usava um manto semelhante ao William,só que o dela era branco.

Misaki chan eu finalmente encontrei!-Grita William que jogou sua pá para longe e tirou sete objetos fora do buraco gigante que ele mesmo escavou.

O que são essas coisas -Diz Misaki que pulo no buraco,ficando ao lado de William e assim olhou com curiosidade na direção dos objetos.

Isso querida são os tesouros do grande rei Arthur,que eu só podia ouvir nas histórias do meu avô...mas agora estão em nossa frente -Diz William alegremente que apontou seu dedo na direção dos cinco objetos.

Uau -Diz Misaki na maravilha enquanto ouvia a explicação de William.

Esse aqui é a caixa de Merlin,a onde estão os morfadores Avalon -Diz William que pegou a caixa e assim abriu para mostrar os morfadores.

Hum vermelho,azul,preto,rosa,amarelo,verde e...Espera tem um espaço faltando -Diz Misaki um pouco curiosa que apontou para o espaço vazio ao lado do morfador Verde.

Hehehe quase esqueci,vovô me deu isso quando eu ainda era uma criança -Diz William rindo nervosamente e assim ele enfio sua mão no bolso e assim tirou o ultimo morfado avalon,que era roxo.

William estou adorando sua história,você pode continuar...-Dizia Misaki que foi interrompida por uma explosão.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaabooooooooommm! "

Então a terra tremeu e tudo foi coberto pela luz que cegou o casal,que sumiu rapidamente da mesma forma que veio.

William sentiu um sentimento ruim e assim disse seriamente,enquanto olhava para Misaki:Misaki chan saia daqui agora rapidamente e leve consigo os tesoures do Rei Arthur.

Misaki olhos se arregalaram quando ouviu isso de William e assim ela gritou chocada:O que!

William então sentiu uma grande energia vindo nas direção deles e assim disse com suas mãos sendo cobertas por um brilho azul celestial:Desculpe amor eu acho que não podemos ser uma família,como sempre sonhamos...Eu acho que isso é um adeus.

William o que você está fazendo -Diz Misaki com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos e assim ela continuo dizendo,quando percebeu o que ele ia fazer:Não William não faça isso,não me deixe sozinha...Nem eles -Diz Misaki que acaricio sua barriga,com lágrimas caindo de seus belos olhos âmbar e que agora só continha tristeza.

Desculpe Misaki...Transmission flash(Envio instantâneo)-Grita William com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos,assim um raio azul saiu das suas mãos na direção de Misaki e dos tesouros do rei Arthur.

William não!-Exclama Misaki suas ultimas palavras,antes de sumir junto com os tesouros em um clarão de luz azul.

(Fique bem Misaki chan)-Pensa William que limpo as lágrimas de seus olhos,com um único dedo.

Só um tolo faria algo como isso,retardando o inevitável -Diz uma voz escura que veio de trás de William,que fez o mesmo olhar para trás e quando ele fez isso,seu corpo todo tremeu de horror no que estava a frente dele.

Era um ser de pele escura bastante musculoso,com um capacete com dois chifres em sua cabeça e que só mostrava seu olhos,que eram amarelos doentio cheio de loucura e morte.

Seu corpo estava coberto por uma armadura vermelha cor de sangue,que cobria quase tudo exceto suas garras que era fatais e seus pés,que estavam descalços mostrando grandes unhas que pareciam navalhas afiadas.

Quem é você?-Diz William que se recupero rapidamente de seu medo,que agora estava determinado com seus olhos pegando fogo com pura determinação.

O ser misterioso ficou surpreso com a mudança repentina de William,mais depois sorriu com satisfação,assim dizendo com uma gargalhada:Hahaha você é muito interessante humano...Desde que você quer saber,meu nome é Darkus o cavaleiro das sombras.

Por que você está aqui?-Pergunta William que apertava nervosamente o morfador roxo,que ele tinha escondido novamente no bolso de sua calça e que ele sabia muito bem as razões de Darkus está aqui.

Claro por que não...Estou atrás dos tesouros do rei Arthur e não adiante você mentir para min,por que eu sinto o cheiro de Arthur em você -Diz Darkus que sorriu por baixo de seu capacete,fazendo William cerra o dentes em frustração.

Droga -Diz William baixinho para si mesmo.

Agora me diga a onde estão ou...terei que fazer do jeito mais difícil -Diz Darkus que estendeu seu braço esquerdo,assim esticando sua garras abertas na direção de William

Pode fazer qualquer coisa,que eu ainda não direi nada -Diz William sorrindo

Resposta errada...Então morra -Diz Darkus e assim um raio negro sai da mãos do mesmo,em direção de William

Ui...Foi por pouco -Diz William que felizmente tinha desviado por pouco do raio e assim caindo no chão rolando.

Infelizmente para o corvo que estava na hora errada e no lugar errado,explodiu no ar sem vestígios que o mesmo até existiu.

(Caramba...O bom que foi ele,do que eu e melhor que esteja mais feliz a onde ele está agora)-Pensa William ao mesmo agradecido de está vivo e um pouco triste pelo corvo,assim ele fez uma oração rápida para o animal caído.

Assim que ele acabou,William pegou o morfador roxo do lugar que ele tinha escondido e assim anexo em seu braço,que brilho na cor roxo.

Darkus ficou surpreso com isso.

Por avalon...-Grita William que estendeu seu braço para frente e assim o dobrou para cima,enquanto ele se ajoelho no chão,com uma Luz roxo que cobriu tudo.

Assim o primeiro ranger Avalon nasce e a verdeira luta começa...

Fim

Naruto então aparece dizendo um pouco decepcionado

:Espera eu vou aparecer não.

Então o encapuzado diz:Sim,mas não agora.

Eu quero no próximo capitulo,eu quero

-Diz Naruto que cutucou a cara do encapuzado,tentando fazer ele mudar de ideia

O encapuzado não disse nada,mas William e Misaki viu que ele estava ao ponto de explodir.

Por favor deixar,diz que sim,siiiiiiiimmmm!-Diz Naruto que balançava o encapuzado para frente e para atrás,rapidamente fazendo o mesmo não aguentar mais.

VOCÊ VAI CALAR ESSA SUA BOCA OU SE NÃO...EU VOU CHAMAR O OROCHIMARU!-Grita o encapuzado bastante irritado

Você não teria coragem...Teria -Diz Naruto nervoso.

Teria,Por que...-Diz o encapuzado tirando o capuz para revelar que era...Orochimaru.

Eu sou Orochimaru,agora venha Naruto kun e vamos no diverti um pouquinho -Diz Orochimaru mostrando sua língua comprida igual a uma cobra,fazendo Naruto suar frio por causa disso.

Desculpe éééé...Que tenho um compromisso com a vovó Tsunade,já fui -Diz Naruto que sumiu em um flash,que faria todos os flashs Orgulhosos.

Não acredito ele caiu...-Diz Orochimaru que sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça,para mostrar backlight ou pelo menos uma clone dele.

Então o verdadeiro backlight aparece do nada e Diz: Você pode termina para min a história William?

Então um borrão aparece e se mostra sendo o William,que acenou rapidamente com um sorriso e assim disse:Então até o próximo capitulo de Power ranger avalon:O legado do rei Arthur,até a próxima.


End file.
